


The Emperor's Untamed Bride

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ancient China, Forced Bride, Forced Marriage, Historic China, Historical, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Emperor Zhang was in search of a bride when he met Kim Joonmyun...At that first meeting, he knew that the boy was the one made only just for him…and he was going make sure that fact was deeply ingrained in to his soul...





	1. ||Premise||

_Zhang period_

_Luoyang, 58 AD_

_Han dynasty_

The day was warm, the sky calm with the sun brilliantly glowing down upon the earth as the people awaken to start another day of their daily routines. A line made to hang up clothes and sheets blew carelessly in the wind. Several white sheets folded over it drying under the warmth of the sun's light.

A young boy of eighteen years stood before a basket holding more hand-washed white sheets inside of it. The boy bent down taking a new sheet in his hold standing up straight once again in order to hang it up like the rest on the line. He was so immersed in his chore that he did not detect the faint sounds of horses' hooves pounding against the solid ground heading in his direction.

The sound faintly came to a stop some distance away from the busy boy as he continued his morning work routine. He did not notice that someone had jumped down from one of the said beasts handing the reigns over to the other person that had accompanied them on their journey. The other man disappeared along with the horses but soft footfalls did however catch his ears when the said mysterious person made his way confidently over to him.

"Surely someone as ethereal as yourself would not work with such diligence beneath the blooming morning sun?" the mysterious man spoke making the boy jolt in shock at the sight of him after he'd turned around to face him.

"I do not know who you are Sir, for you to question my family's way of life-" the boy hissed with a scowl giving the elder man a once over. Just by the stranger's silk robes he could tell that the man was born of nobility and higher rank than his own.

"I do not mean to offend you as I have-" the man began but the boy cut him off out of anger by his rude choice of words.

"Well you did. Now may I ask what a man of your station in this life is doing out here on my family's property?" the boy grimaced not sure what the stranger's stop at his family's estate meant.

"You are a son of the house of Kim, I may then presume?" the man asked glancing back at the home standing tall behind them.

"Yes, why does that matter to you?" the boy hissed out not liking where the man's questions were heading. Nobility or not. He will not stand for it! Not at all!

"Such a spicy little tongue. I wonder what you'd say if I laid claim to you because of it." the stranger stated with an amused smirk holding the boy's gaze once again. It darkened with lust at the mere sight of the shudder running through the boy's small body. A body that he so badly wanted to touch and lay such a feverish claim to.

"I thought all nobles were supposed to be made of a more respectable outlet?" the boy inquired unamused by the elder's highly perverse words against his person.

"You do never ceased to amuse me, little one." the stranger said as if the boy was the highlight of his morning. He stepped closer to the boy without his notice closing in the distance between them to just a few inches of barren space. Enough space only to continue their lively conversation.

"Do not call me that. I have a name that I was given at my birth, you do know that right?" the boy scolded him with a scowl.

"I dare say, what is that name then, my love?" the man chuckled grabbing the boy by his very delicate wrists. He wanted this lively delightful boy and he will have him.

"J-joonmyun- ah! L-let go of me, you brash brute of a man!" Joonmyun stammered out with his shock as they fell to the ground beside his basket of wet sheets still needing to be hung up on the line.

Joonmyun glared up at the elder man hovering above him easily manhandling him trying to escape from his harsh grasp. He grimaced darkly when the said man burst out in cheerful laughter. Nevertheless, he would not allow the man the privilege to distract him from his current goal for freedom- his freedom. That is of course until the man's laughter ceased entirely and he spoke words so definite sounding, it tore at Joonmyun's very soul,

"You. Will. Be. Mine..."


	2. ||One||An Emperor's True Desires

A smirk graced Emperor Zhang's face as he thought back to his encounter with a child of Kim. In just one meeting the boy had left a lasting mark on him. One that he wanted to spread to the rest of soul. He desired this boy- wanted him- craved him, and he will have him by any means necessary.

The doors to his massive size bed chamber opened up allowing his royal Chancellor passage inside. The Emperor's handmaidens fell in line behind him entering the chamber as well. His bath had already been prepared so he only needed them to help him undress for the night.

"Your Majesty, I heard that you had an excellent view during your travels of Luoyang's rich farm lands." Chancellor Chen stated after taking the appropriate bow before his Emperor.

"Indeed I did. What of it Chancellor Chen?" Emperor Zhang easily replied stretching out his arms to allow the handmaidens to begin undressing him for his bath.

"Don't you think almost deflowering a poor defenseless boy in front of his home, no less, pushing it?" Chancellor Chen asked with a quirked eyebrow awaiting his Emperor's response. What the Emperor had done- almost done was completely horrendous! He had heard this shocking news from one of his own subordinates. A subordinate he had sent out with the Emperor since he could not go out him himself with all the work he still had left to do.

"No, I do not. You should know me by now. What I want, I shall have." Emperor Zhang hissed not liking the undertone of their current discussion. He was the Emperor, so if he wanted to take- claim someone of his own Empire, he damn well can!

"What will you have me do then, Highness?" Chancellor Chen inquired with the slight bow of his head. He decided to let the Emperor's behavior go this one time. He inwardly sighed. Not like he had a choice anyways.

"Have the boy brought to the imperial palace by tomorrow night. Once you return with him we shall have a private ceremony-" Emperor Zhang commanded once he was fully down to undergarments with the Chancellor cutting him off in clear confusion.

"Ceremony? You sound as if you intend to wed this child!" Chancellor Chen exclaimed with bewilderment at his Emperor's words, eyebrows raised with his shocked expression.

"That is the goal at hand. Now leave me. All of you. I want to be left alone to my own personal thoughts." Emperor Zhang retorted when his undergarments were finally removed and a blue silk robe was being placed down upon his broad shoulders.

"As you desire, your Grace." Chancellor Chen bowed before his Emperor as did the girls then left the room as he was commanded to with the girls following him close at hand.

Emperor Zhang entered the chamber housing his bath removing the blue silk bathrobe from his tired frame. He slowly slipped in to the warm steaming water situating himself in his normal spot. He had not bothered to put his hair up so it flowed deep in to the water becoming wet.

He sighed. It would become a hassle to dry it when he gets out but it would be worth his efforts in order for him not to become sick. His mind wandered to the beauty that defied him. It was obvious that the boy had no inkling of who he really was and he kind of like that if he was being completely honest with himself.

If he had, things would've turned out much different than their fateful meeting. He was proud to have a nonsubmissive partner when it came to the boy's slick tongue. A tongue he'd rather placed with his own in a hungry lingering kiss. A kiss that would show the boy who he truly belonged to.

He smirked. Tomorrow he'd get the chance to ravish the soft pliant body he'd only got the chance to hold once. He licked his lips in anticipation.

He could tell that a life with Kim Joonmyun by his side he'd never lack for enjoyment or entertainment. Besides that fact, he can finally get the council off his back about his well being for marriage. His search for a bride was now over whether any of them wanted it or not.

Joonmyun laid out on the ground of the meadow hosting many wild flowers of a variety of different colors not far from his home. He had only just finished his scheduled chores for the day. He closed his eyes. Only opening them once again in annoyance at the memory of the noble elder man that had tried to have his way with him just a few short days before.

A deep frown ceased his forehead whenever the moment crossed his mind. Who did that disgusting man think he was? A lowly postitute? Surely not!

He may have been bred of a peasant family but that does not mean he was that sort of low. He felt rather insulted now that he had a chance to really think about it. My gosh, if he ever saw that man again he had no clue what he'd do to him out of insult and anger. Exactly who did the man think he was? The Emperor! Now that was a real laugh.

Pounding of hooves not far off in the distance interrupted his normal everyday life for a second time this week in Joonmyun's opinion. He stood up from his place on the ground dusting himself off just as a man that he assumed was a royal official rode his horse past him heading towards his family's stable as if he had never seen him at all. He observed the man with fascinated eyes as the nobleman stepped down from his horse securing it within a stall. When the said man was done with that he made his way over to the Kim household.

With his curiosity getting the better of him, Joonmyun followed the man inside. They made their way to his father's office where the elder was busy with his work. It was only when the man knocked on the door that his father noticed them standing there.

"Ah, Young Master Jongdae. I was expecting your arrival by tomorrow." Mr. Kim stated at the early arrival of Chancellor Chen to his home.

"Yes, I'm quite sure but you know how he gets when he sets his eyes on something that he wants." Chancellor Chen jested at the expense of their impatient Emperor and they both laughed.

"Quite certain. Joonmyun?" Mr. Kim replied back before turning his attentions towards his noisy son who was currently being a busybody at that exact moment.

"Yes, Appa!" Joonmyun exclaimed in shock at the sound of his name being called out by his father. He could feel the weight of their visitor's eyes on him as he frowned.

"Would you mind preparing some tea for our honored guest while you are here?" Mr. Kim asked his bewildered son using tea as a scapegoat in getting him out of their conversation's range for a brief period of time.

"As you wish, Appa." Joonmyun replied with a bow before hurriedly leaving the office to do as his father had asked of him.

"The Emperor wants your son." Chancellor Chen stated plainly once they were sure the boy was out of earshot.

"For what reason does our humbled Emperor require my son for?" Mr. Kim inquired worrying over his son's life like any protective father would have.

"Marriage." Chancellor Chen simply stated not further elaborating on what he'd just said.

"Who will my son be marrying?" Mr. Kim tried to probe him further but Chen detered him away from that question as he was supposed to reveal that bit of information.

"At that question I'm afraid that cannot tell you anything." Chancellor Chen sighed out in annoyance at their Emperor's secret plan. It was really making things difficult for him right now.

"Then I cannot comply to the Emperor's wish-" Mr. Kim started but then was cut off by Chen.

"You'd rather die then give your son up at your Emperor's command? What kind of person would deprive their own son of his own father and a much better existence than this one?" Chancellor Chen enquired trying to guilt trip the Kim Head in to complying to their Emperor's demand. If nothing else would work and knew that he was slowly getting to the older male.

"The Emperor must understand how important my son is to me. His well-being is all that I ask of this life." Mr. Kim sighed with dejection soaking in the Chancellor's truthful words. He could not deny his son this chance. Whatever it may be. It would unfair and his deceased would mostly likely scold him from the grave.

"So give him a better life with title and power that only complying to the Emperor's desire implies." Chancellor Chen said once more knowing that he had finally managed to crawl under the elder's tough outter layer of skin.

Mr. Kim immersed himself in deep thought before glancing back at Chancellor Chen. He grimaced with much distain before speaking finalizing words,

"Take my son with you..."


	3. ||Two||The Chosen Bride

Joonmyun entered his father's office once again only to find that their visitor was about to head out again. He walked to his father placing the tea down upon the table in front of him. Then with a bow he was about to leave the room again when his father's voice cut through the office like a cold edged knife. Which stopped him in his tracks.

"My dearest boy, you are to head out to Emperor Zhang's imperial palace." Mr. Kim spoke to his son with the boy turning back to face him.

"Why must I, Appa?" Joonmyun easily questioned his father's words. He didn't want to be rude but he was curious at why his father was saying such words to him. It didn't make sense to him at all.

"That I am not certain of-" Mr. Kim sighed before he was interrupted by his son, again.

"Then, I will not go!" Joonmyun exclaimed unamused by the situation he was now being placed in. He refused to go anywhere with so little information as to why he had to. His late mother had always been same much to his father's dismay.

"You will not defy your Emperor! If you will not listen to reason and respect my wishes I will have no choice but to disown you." Mr. Kim commanded to his upset son with anger underlying his voice. His didn't want to be this way with him but he left him no choice. It just had to be done.

"But Appa-" Joonmyun started but was cut off from saying anything further by his father with the raise of his right hand.

"No, I do not want to hear it. Take him out of here by force if you have to or I will no longer have a son." Mr. Kim hissed out to his son then garnered his attention towards the Chancellor. At his words, Chen walked over to the angry boy wrapping his arms around his waist to hoist him up over his hard right shoulder blade.

"N-no! Appa please! Put me down!" Joonmyun cried out as the Chancellor began to carry him outside of his father's office.

"No-no! Put me down! Don't do this! Please don't turn your back on me, Appa!" was what he continued to yell out even as Chen took him outside to his horse.

He had hoped that his father was just kidding. That he would change his mind and call for his return but to his utter dismay none of that happened. He had to accept the fact that his father had given him away as he was tossed over the Chancellor's horse by his stomach. He closed his eyes as tears began to well within them when Chen climbed on top of the horse behind him.

Chen straightened out his horse before taking off from the Kim's farm land. He headed for the Emperor's imperial palace only stopping at the royal stables to leave his horse with a royal horse attendant after removing Joonmyun from off of his most prized horse. Afterwards, he led the boy in to the palace straight to the bath chambers of the royal concubines, all of which were the secondary wives of the Emperor's late father.

Chen ordered them to prepare him for his first meeting with his highness. He left the chambers after the women crowded excitedly around the  poor unsuspecting boy. The bored atmosphere of the chambers instantly changing at the prospect of new fun. Chen arrived to the Emperor's bedchamber knocking upon the doors before gaining any entry in to the massive size chamber.

"I suspect, at your appearance before me that you have brought the boy back with you, Chancellor Chen?" The Emperor spoke walking out on to his balcony with Chancellor following behind him before he said anything at all.

"As his majesty so wishes, my liege. He is with the concubines at this very moment preparing for his meeting with you." the Chancellor replied back to his Emperor with a bow then he stood straight once again.

"When the concubines are done preparing him, bring the boy to my bedchamber. From there you will perform the rites of marriage for us. Is that clear?" The Emperor gave him further instructions. His wandering on his soon to be Bride.

"As it is commanded of me, I shall obey, your highness." the Chancellor responded to the Emperor once more with another polite bow.

"You are dismissed for now, Chancellor." Emperor Zhang said allowing the Chancellor to leave his chambers.

The Emperor smirked. Tonight he would wed the most beautiful and intriguing person he had ever had the pleasure of meeting in all his breathing in earth's air. Although, he knew that the boy held dislike for him, he also held on to the fact that the boy had no clue who he actually was and that was the best part of the whole idea. It made all the more exciting. He could not wait to the look of astonishment appear over the boy's beautiful face at the mere sight of him. It made this little game of his fun to play.

Joonmyun stood in front of a wall housing a huge floor-length mirror ignoring the fact that he was dressed like imperial royalty. Although he'd would agree that he looked well in blue Chinese silks. Adorably so. He had never seen a mirror so huge up close and personal before. So that was a new experience for him as well. He was a bit excited to touch it so he outstretched a hand to try and feel the glass against the palm of his left hand just as the chamber doors were opened allowing the Emperor's flavored Chancellor to enter.

"It is time." was all the Chancellor said making the servants and concubines disperse with a respectful bow.

It was only a few minutes later that Joonmyun found himself standing before the Emperor. He was a complete nervous wreck. Considering the fact that this would be his first time meeting or even seeing their Empire's powerful leader. He sighed in relief at the man not actually facing him. He needed a little more time to get himself in check.

The Emperor had his back to them with his arms folded behind his back in a waiting stance. He only bowed to the Emperor when the man finally turned around to face them. A shock gasp leaving from in between his parted lips when recognized the man standing before him.

A deep scowl covered Joonmyun's beautiful facial features for a fraction of a second when he saw who his Emperor was for the first time since the elder had ascended the throne. Afterwards, he plastered a on fake gracious smile upon his lips at the sight of the man that had tried to take advantage of him all those days before this eventual envitable day. He could not believe that the man was his own Emperor. It just didn't seem right in his mind.

"My goddess, you are such a radiant sight upon this joyous occasion." Emperor Zhang sweetly praised his future wife and the Empress to his hearts content.

"Why thank you for your kind words, your honorable Majesty." Joonmyun replied with a quick polite bow back to his Emperor, hating the fact that he was being categorized as a female when he was clearly a male. His midwife at his birth didn't say 'congratulations it's a girl' now did they? Why couldn't the Emperor see that? Although he could become pregnant that fact still remained intact. Didn't it?

"Call me, Yi Xing, my love. You are too important to me for me to allow you to call me by any other honorific or name." Emperor Zhang retorted his birthname to his bride introducing himself.

"As it so pleases your high- you- Yi Xing." Joonmyun started almost calling upon the Emperor with honorifics before catching himself with an embarrassed blush.

"Jongdae?" Yi Xing called out to the dazed Chancellor who had been silently watching the entirr ordeal, peering over Joonmyun's shoulder to do so.

"Yes, your Majesty." Chen responded back to his Emperor's sudden call of his name, eyes slowly shifting back and forth between the two of them.

"Tell them to prepare for our arrival shortly." Yi Xing gave out an order expecting the Chancellor to follow through on it as he always does.

"Of course, sire." Chen agreed to his Emperor's command already ready to leave the heating argument that he knew was currently brewing just by the rise of the tension inside of the bedchamber.

"Is this all a game to you, your highness?" Joonmyun finally hissed out glaring at his Emperor once they were left completely alone.

"If that were the case, my love, I would've rip away your clothes from your body the morning we met and taken advantage of you then. If this were all a game to me as you say that it is." Yi Xing stated in a such a simple manner that Joonmyun just wanted to rip his perfect head from off his royal perfect neck and shoulders.

"Then why am I really here?" Joonmyun asked getting even more suspicious of the Emperor the longer that he talked to him.

"Come with me and you shall find the answer that you seek." Yi Xing said not daring to answer the younger's question at all.

"Is that so?" Joonmyun inquired with sarcasm carelessly dripping from his words as he continued to glare at the elder male.

"Very much so. Shall we?" Yi Xing said with a soft smile offering his left arm to his beautiful skeptical Bride but he chuckled when he took him up on the offer then he led them hurriedly out of his bedchamber to their new destination.


	4. ||Three||A royal Secret Kept

Emperor Zhang helped his bride to sit on his knees after they bowed before the royal altar after they entered the royal temple in the palace. He knew that Joonmyun was feeling nervous but it couldn't be helped. Everyone feels some sort of anxious sensation in the pit of their stomach on the day they would tie their soul to anothers forever. It was a quite natural feeling to have so he didn't blame him for feeling that way.

He clasped the boy's tiny soft hand in his own rough palm just as Chen returned to the temple. He stood high above them in special robes made for such an important occasion in a young royal's life. A book firmly placed in his right hand as he began the ceremonial marriage rites for them. They both downed their heads when Chen raised his hand against them as he began speaking.

"I call upon the grace and protective nature of the Han ancestors to bless this union under our Empire's abiding laws." the Chancellor began allowing the couple the chance to raise their heads to him again.

"Now, Emperor Zhang Yi Xing please take the chalice holding the Chrysanthemum wine of your ancestors within it. Drink from it then pass the imperial chalice to your bride in order for him to do the same so that they may bless your union." Chen instructed them further in what they were supposed to do next.

Yi Xing took the chalice from the servant girl holding it. Bringing it to his own lips he tipped the chalice placing his lips against it drinking the bitter tasting wine down. Then he handed it over to the confused and still skeptical Joonmyun.

Joonmyun drank from the chalice instantly deciding that he hated the taste of wine altogether as well. He was truly sticking to sweet drinks from now on. He coughed up lightly from the bitterness handing the chalice to the servant girl standing at his side.

"The drinking of the ceremonial wine acknowledges the fact that the both of you have agreed to this union. Therefore, the Han ancestors have placed their blessings upon this marriage. Emperor Zhang, you may now kiss your beautiful wife." Chen said with a smile taking note of the child-like excitement playing inside of the Emperor's dark brown eyes as he locked gazes with the soon-to-be Empress.

At those final words, Yi Xing grasped Joonmyun in to his embrace placing a long awaited kiss against his soft alluringly pink lips. He chuckled against his new wife's lips at the squeak he had made out of shock from his hasty actions. With that having been done, he gathered his Bride up in to his arms allowing him the chance to cling on to him for safety reasons.

"Thank you for helping me Jongdae. I much appreciate it." Yi Xing thanked the Chancellor with a gracious bow still holding his bride in his arms.

"It was an honor of the highest degree. I would do anything my Emperor asks of me, your highness." Jongdae replied accepting his Emperor's proud thanks.

"Well, in any case do not hesitate to ask me for anything within my bounds, Chancellor." Yi Xing returned giving him a kind smile, eyes bright with his blooming happiness. Then his orbs darkened at the thought of his cruel mother- the Dowager Empress.

He spoke again, this time in a more firm tone sending shivers of fear down his Bride's spine, "And one more thing, make sure no one knows about this ceremony. At least not until he is crowned Empress of China for reasons I'm sure that you already know. If anyone finds out, I want them handled quickly before anything too serious can happen. Am I clear about that, Jongdae."

"Yes, I understand. I will do as you have commanded of me, my liege. Goodnight, your Majesties. Enjoy your wedding night. Everything is already prepared for it." the Chancellor retorted with his own formal bow sending the newly married couple off.

"Goodnight, Chancellor." Yi Xing responded back carefully carrying Joonmyun out of the temple. The boy's face hidden in his broad chest as he blushed red with his embarrassment at the Chancellor's blush inducing words.

Joonmyun sighed. He had given in to his Emperor without meaning too. Now he was married to the man. What made it even worse was the fact he'd told Chen to hide their union from the entire Empire. His curiosity was peaked now. He had to know why he'd go through the trouble to acquire him if he was going to hide him like some bad kept secret.

He wanted to know why he'd chosen to do that. He was about to ask him that very question when his back was suddenly flushed against the soft padding of a bed- the Emperor's bed- his new husband's bed- the bed they will now be sharing.

Scooted away from the man gazing longingly at him with hunger in his dark eyes towards the bed's headboard to put some space in between them. He didn't even realize that they were already inside of the Emperor's bedchamber until that instance. His face heated up again with the knowledge that they would soon be consummating their marriage.

He squealed at the sight of the Emperor- his husband undressing before his very eyes. Out of shock, he closed his eyes tight not wanting to see the arousing sight of his husband unclothed. He was still young, but he knew what was to come. Not that he'd give in to him so willingly. Husband or not.

"W-what are y-you doing, y-you ro-yal pervert?" Joonmyun stammered out questioningly when Yi Xing climbed up the bed. He opened his eyes finding the Emperor hovering right over him, well-toned chest bared to his virginal eyes. His body locked in by either side of the imposing man's arms so he could not escape him. Much to the Emperor's delight.

"Getting ready to consummate our union. I'm not about to allow you the satisfaction of finding a way out of this." Yi Xing said giving a sly lop-sided smile. One that instantly turned in to a smirk by his bride's very determined words.

"Well, that's good to know. Now I definitely won't allow you to touch me." Joonmyun hissed reaching his hands up to push the elder's body off him but the man could not be moved. At least not by him. He was not strong enough to do so considering that he was a male carrier.

"And just how will you manage that, my love?" Yi Xing asked amusement hinting within his voice as he gripped the boy's tiny wrists in to his tight grasp.

"Whatever are you doing? Stay away from me! Don't move another inch, pervert!" Joonmyun screeched fighting to get away from his husband's binding grasp when the Emperor's face came close to his own.

"Sweetness, I think, that you will be saying the complete opposite of those very words in just a little while." Yi Xing teased him with a cheerful laugh loving how stubborn his wife was being with him as he laid out beneath him.

"If that's what you really think-" Joonmyun scoffed as Yi Xing grazed his rough lips upon his own. His heart beat sped up as his mind wondered what it'd be like to kiss those lips brushing softly against his own. Yet he held himself back with a scowl trying not to play right in to his husband's hands. He was young but he was no fool.

"No, darling, that's what I know." Yi Xing whispered before kissing his bride's soft lips for the second time that night.

Yi Xing placed his wife's arms around his neck deepening their shared kiss with a soft bite of his sharp teeth. Joonmyun gasped at the action beneath him parting his lips allowing Yi Xing's tongue to enter. Their tongues battling inside, one dominance, the other for escape.

He pressed his body down against the one beneath him, hands traveling the length of it. Slyly he slid his hands down to the end of Joonmyun's wedding garments. He slipped his hands inside slowly lifting it up until he was grasping at the soft milk-colored flesh underneath it. He easily distracted him from his goal of running away from one his marital duties.

"Your flesh is so soft to the touch, my love." Yi Xing said praising his beautiful wife's pale body laying underneath him, his hands traveling the length of him without removing his wedding garments from off his body.

"Haa~ No! D-don't t-touch me there!" Joonmyun cried out once the sly perverse Emperor's hand grabbed on to his newly pulsating maleness. He began slowly stroking it up and down until it was fully erect and the head was leaking with precum.

"But why should I not? Your body responds so beautifully when I do. Try to relax for me. I need to prepare you for our joining." Yi Xing teased as Joonmyun's hands held on to his hard formed biceps then he tried to calm Joonmyun before arrived at the hard part of their joining.

He leaned off the bed a bit to touch the floor beside the bed, reaching for the scented oils he had pacifically made for their situation. He hovered back on Joonmyun opening the oil jar to smear some on to three of his fingers. Then he moved his hand further down to his wife's virgin heat. He slipped a oil slicked finger inside of him groaning at the feel of his Bride's tight heat against his finger.

"Ah! N-no! Hah~ No, no, no! Please! Aah~ I can't!" Joonmyun wailed at the odd sensation of Yixing's finger being inside of him. He clenched his legs around the Emperor's waist when he started to crook his finger preparing to add another one in.

"Yes you can. Just take slow deep breaths and follow the movement of my fingers." Yi Xing murmured voice low and hitching a bit by the time he added the second finger. Joonmyun's sharp nails had dug in to flesh of his back they hadn't even joined yet. He could only imagine how his back was going to look at their were done.

By the the time he had included the third within him, Joonmyun was crying mess with his spilling from the boy's soft parted lips in a mantra, "Aah! Yixing! Yixing, Yixing! Please~"

"Anything for you, my darling." Yi Xing growled removing his fingers from the younger twitching heat. He slicker his cock in oil before placing it at his Bride's puckered entrance. He slowly pushed in, by and by until he finally bottomed out with Joonmyun whimpering and breathing hard beneath him.

He covered Joonmyun's mouth with his own once he began to move his hips not giving the younger any time to adjust to his impeccable girth. He rammed him hard against the bed. Fucking him in the mattress almost like a ragdoll. Over and over again. The younger's pleasure filled moans egging him on until he got his fill with Joonmyun cumming hard between them as he painted his insides in a translucent white. Making Joonmyun his wife in every part of the word that night. All night long.


	5. ||Four||The Chancellor's Affliction

Chancellor Chen stood at the door to the royal harem of the late Emperor's concubines. His eyes fixated upon the area where the royal brothers and sisters were. He gazed longingly at one of the current Emperor's younger brothers. A beautiful frail boy with such a generous heart. Prince Xiumin was sick. Had been since he was three years of age.

That was why everyone in the palace doted upon him. Basically, he was not allotted the chance for a normal palace life. Someone was always constantly yet carefully watching over every move he made and just from that Jongdae had learned that the young Prince desired to be seen as a normal human being.

Oh, how Jongdae longed to be the one to treat him that way, but he could not- was not allowed under any circumstances. His heart ached at the thought of the young Prince never getting what he truly desired in this life.

So on the night of the Emperor's marriage to Joonmyun, Jongdae decided to be his friend at least. Gathering the courage locked up inside of him, the Chancellor made his way in to harem heading towards the concubines' many children. Minseok was sitting upon one of the benches making a small handkerchief with his elder brother's name across it. He was also known as Emperor Zhang's favorite younger brother so this kind of made the situation a little harder to handle.

The Chancellor's heart ached with unease watching the young Prince he loved suffer from a far. The Emperor's words coming to the forefront of his mind. He would ask for what his heart desired within his Emperor's bounds that is. He had made that decision as he painstakingly made his way over to stand by the prince's side.

The object of his admiration glanced up at him with a sweet smile sliding in to place over his soft looking pink lips. So with a kind greeting of his own, Jongdae sat down next to his Prince. They started up a conversation surrounding the handkerchief little Prince was still merrily crafting on his lap. No one bothered them.

Not even the newly acquired soon-to-be Empress himself. Who was nosily observing them with his drifting boredom and a soft melting smile. At least until the Emperor interrupted him for a quick rut against the palace wall. Out of the sight of other eyes and ears of course.

The days that followed the Chancellor and the young Prince became closer and closer by polite conversation. It was journey to the road of love. A road that could only be paved by the Emperor's consent. Yet, he knew that the only way to gain that consent he would need their future Empress's help. So he went to see him during the hour of tea.

The newly crowned Empress was seated in the large palace gardens with his handmaidens quietly surrounding as he sipped on his recently brewed tea. The Chancellor nervously, yet calmly entered the garden he currently dwelled in. He froze once the handmaidens finally took notice of him standing there. One of the girls leaned in whispering his apparent presence to the content Royal.

"It's good to see you again Chancellor Chen. But why someone as high and important as yourself would ever come to see the likes of me?" Joonmyun said when he greeted the Chancellor's presence. He took a sip from his teacup as he warily eyed the man. He wasn't sure of his intentions just yet but he might have a partial clue of it.

"I came to beg for your favor, your majesty." Jongdae stated bowing in delayed respect to his Emperor's Bride. If he desired his help, he should at least show him the respect his position deserved, if nothing else.

"And why should I give my favor to you? What have you done to ever deserve it from me? Because helping the Emperor kidnap me does not justify that small mercy at all." Joonmyun asked, an eyebrow quirked as he spoke back to him. He was still angry about how he had ended up inside of the Emperor's palace. Especially when the man standing before him held a hand in it. He knew that being cold and callous to him was a miss guidance of his angry. No, his angry had everything to do with the Emperor. And the man's most child-like of ways.

"Your majesty, you must understand that I was only following the orders of my leader, my employer. I could not refuse him." Jongdae pleaded with him for his understanding but Joonmyun already understood him.

"No, I suppose you could not. What do you want of me, Chancellor?" Joonmyun conceded, handing his teacup to one of his handmaidens for a refill of the sweet steaming caramel colored substance.

"Your humble servant asks for your help in persuading the Emperor in to allowing me to court Prince Xiumin." Jongdae replied bowing to the soon-to-be Empress once again pleading for his help with his situation.

Joonmyun spoke with understanding, "Ah, the sickly child bred of our last Emperor and the current Emperor's baby brother. You do know that you are asking for too much. From what I've learned of my husband's relationship with his baby brother, it is a very close one. He is very protective over the child. He will not easily part from him, as he will never part from me as well."

Jongdae countered, "I know all of this, and yet my heart and my soul still aches to have him near me. I can not help myself. Without him I may not survive in this life."

"He really means that much to you, doesn't he?" Joonmyun probed in a careful voice, feeling a bit forlorn for the man himself 

"Until my dying breath." Jongdae came back with standing by his words and original intentions.

"Fine, I will see what I can do to help you. Now be gone from my sight. Yen Li, more sweet bread please." Joonmyun said waving the Chancellor away as he dismissed him. Jongdae left the Royal Bride to enjoy the rest of tea time with his handmaidens to head back inside of the palace walls. He had more work that he needed to get done for night.

Joonmyun's eyes followed the back of the man who had brought him here to be the Emperor's bride solemnly. He almost felt bad for the man. To fall in love under such a cruel circumstance. It really wasn't fear in his opinion but at the same time he knew that this was his punishment for helping their selfish Emperor when he was asked- told to do so.

He stood up from where he sat making his way back to the palace as well. His handmaidens close behind him after they gathered the tea set and snacks. One left him to take the items back to the kitchens. They follow him to his bedchamber that he was given after his first night with Emperor to have some sort of privacy for himself.

Two more of his handmaidens awaited his arrival with a prepared vanilla scented bath. They helped him to undress and then he entered the bath letting the warm soak in to his taut flesh. He stayed still in the waters for a few short minutes before he bathe with his handmaidens' help.

Once he was done washing off, he got out of the tub to dry his dripping wet body off. Then he was robed again in his nightgarments before he left his bedchamber to head to the Emperor's own. The doors were open for him and stepped inside dismissing his handmaidens as he does.

They leave him and he makes his way over to the Emperor's bed seating himself down on it. A few seconds later, he leans back against it when the doors to the bedchamber swing open. The Emperor stands there at the doors clearly confused at the sight of him.

"Tonight, I want to feel what's like to enjoy being yours." were the words that left the soon-to-be Empress's lips as he tried and failed to look sexy for the completely shocked Emperor.

"I don't think that you fully understand the gravity of those words, Joonmyun." Yixing said trying to warn the younger male off the road he was heading down but of course it didn't work. Joonmyun's mind was set. He was determined to help Jongdae in anyway he could. Failure was not an option for him.

"I'm not a child anymore, Yixing! Do not treat me as such!" Joonmyun bellowed as he sat his body up straight crossing his arms over his chest whilst he glared at his husband. He was not a child! Nor should he ever be treated as one! Especially by the likes of him!

Yixing mused, "Oh, I know full well that you are not. But you know that playing a game like this with me can completely backfire on you."

Joonmyun huffed out, "I'll just have to take that chance, now won't I?"

"Alright, you want to play, then let's play. Let me impregnate you right now and I'll give you anything that you desire of this world, that is within my power of course." Yixing pressed on throwing that on the table catching the younger completely off his guard. He was not expecting such a response and Yixing was glad for it!

"W-what?" Joonmyun stammered in pure bewilderment.

"You did not hear wrong. I. Want. You. Pregnant. With. My. Child." Yixing elucidated making sure to his decision across to the confused younger male as he approached him and his own bed. Standing in between Joonmyun's parted thighs, hands placed on his lithe little waist.

"O-okay. I want you to give Chancellor Chen Prince Xiumin's hand in marriage." Joonmyun retorted deciding to give in to the man just once. It wasn't like he would automatically conceive anyway.

Yixing wickedly smirked, "You play such a hard bargain for my desires. Fine, I concede to your wishes. From this point on tonight, you will sleep with me until you have officially conceived my child and only then will I allow them to marry. Do I make myself clear, Joonmyun?"

"Yes, your majesty, you do." was all he could say before the Emperor's lips covered his own. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck pressing their bodies even more intimately together. He let out a whine when Yixing pulled himself back in to order to pull his robe away from his partially covered thighs lifting up a leg so that he could get to his heat.

Pressing their lips back together, Yixing moved his own robes around until his cock was set free of its confines. He then moved his body in between Joonmyun's aligning the head of cock to his beautiful Bride's awaiting entrance. Inch by inch he sunk inside of him dryly bottoming out with Joonmyun clutching on to him through the pain since he did not prep him for their joining at all.

Joonmyun clenched around the hardened length within him once before he felt Yixing begin to move. He stayed secure beneath him as he cried out and whimpered from the pain of the stretch. He knew what the Emperor was implying. That his bargains still come with a high price no matter the outcome. It was highly unfair but it was a lesson learned for him. He would never barter with him ever again because he was not a fair participant in it.

He continued to hold on to his husband with every slam of his hips against him. His hard cries melted in to soft moans with every jostle made against him. His hands sliding down Yixing's solid back pressing deep bloody scratches in to it. In the end, Joonmyun hoped this was all worth it as he fully and finally gave in to his Emperor's desires.


End file.
